yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 14
'- At Yesod's Room -' " Rondo!" Many golden pipes of a Organ came out from the ground and surrounded the team. Their sudden appearance made the team confused. Laxus : What? Are These? Miku : There's no need to tell you. Here I go... "A-aaah-ahhh-aaaah-aahhh-aaaaaah!!!!" As Miku shouted in a melodic tune which make a strong wave that restrain the team from moving. Evergreen : What is this?! Freed : I can't moved my body. Makarov : Well this is impressive. Laxus : Don't be kidding me.! Gildarts : Damn it, don't think this will able to hold me down! Miku : Eh?! Gildarts : Phew~ Finally can get out form your annoying pipes' sound. Miku : How... could you even can move?! Freed : I see. She stopped shouting when Gildarts broke her technique of surprise. Bickslow : So is that right? If we could make her quiet from making any voices so we could easily beat her. Freed : It seems so. Makarov : But ... the opponent can controls Bickslow's puppets for attacking. Seems that her sure is a troublesome. Laxus : So that's why we need to shut this chick off her voice! Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!! A lighting strokes at Miku, before it could hit. Miku used her voice as a shield. Miku : A-aaaa-aaahh~! Freed : She nullified it with her voice? Evergreen : Can do that too? Laxus : Its becoming more harder to beat. Gildarts : Guessing we chose the wrong path based of our opponent's wrong element. Mavis : ... Zeref : Mavis...? Mavis : Zeref. Zeref : Go then, I'll take it from here. Mavis : Thank you. I afraid that there's will more powerful Spirit than . Zeref : So you're gonna go to help them deal with the Spirit right? Mavis : Yes. So then, I'll be going. Zeref : Wished you're safe. Mavis : Yes. Mavis vanished in thin air which leaves the others in battle unaware of her disappearance. [ Zeref : Guess this is... a fate that can't be avoid huh. Mavis and... Luchia] '- At the Throne Room -' " The fate started to twisted. The 8 Spirits that I gathered shall test of you worthy to live. , , , , , , and '' ''8 Spirits against 8 Teams but... I wonder if there's chance she will reappeared and interfere me? No matters what the cost is, there's nothing could match of 1 Etherious's Life for 100 million lives of people. Unless... Another Lord's advent will interrupt the distortion of the world I gonna to destroy. What will you do? Upon the distortion of the world?! Hahahahahaha!" '- At Keter's Room -' Millianna : Multiple Nekosoku Tube!!! Origami : (Heavenly Wing)!! Origami dispatch her crown to many pillars by taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami able to fly in great speeds. She dodged Millianna's tubes. Beth : She dodged it?! Kagura : Not for long. !!! Kagura raised her katana which is still in its scabbard which occurred a bright light that caused anti-gravity on Origami and Millianna who are occurred within in her display range. Origami : This is...! Kagura : I got you now! "!! (Crown Cannon)" Origami making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami shoot out a beam of pure shining light at Kagura. Kagura : Laser?! Millianna : Kagura-chan! Ah?! Meow!!? The light almost gonna hit Kagura however, she is able to dodge with her Gravity Magic and the light also almost shot Millianna but no. '- At Binah's Room -' Meanwhile, Team G having a rough time dealing with the Lolita Spirit known as and named Kurumi. "KihiKihiKihi!!!" Eric : Its annoying! Sorano : You just making this all creepy! Sawyer : You better surrender or else you just got yourself be killed. " KihiKihi! Don't you get it? Truly Killing me is something that you will never able to do! Eric : I'll cut off your voice before I'll cut you apart! " Aleph!" Later a shadow is produced from the 1'o clock and flowing into Kurumi's pistol. She later pointed it towards herself and pull the trigger which shoot out the bullet. Jellal : Huh?! Kurumi jump out of nowhere and attack the unaware Jellal who is surprise of her sudden appearance. However... Kurumi : An illusion? Jellal : Thank Macbeth. Macbeth : That's nothing at all. But at least we know that bullet do what. Kurumi : Kihi. As expected from Percher-san's prediction on you all. You does look like have the chance to get passed but can't let that happen, right us? ""KihiKihiKihiKihiKihiKihiKihi!!!!"" All : ??!!! Meredy : What the heck is this? A lot of humanoid shadow figure came out from the the shadow portal of the ground. Which later revealed that the shadows are actually Kurumi, and a lot of them coming out from it. ""What do you think?"" ""Let's play"" ' " They all are me. My Personal History. They are versions of me from different Time Axis. " Kurumi : Do you see why you never could truly killed me. Sawyer : I don't know what is going on here. Sorano : Ah. This is bad. Meredy : Gah! Everyone is all been caught by Kurumis. They all unable to move or escape. "You will never truly overwhelming me. In the Spirits, I'm the most strongest and dangerous Spirit of all. I've killed over 10,000 people personally." All : ??!!! Eric : Are you a demon?! Sawyer : No one could ever kill so much people before. Kurumi : But Spirits can and I ensured you that I never did kill any Earthland's people. However... Jellal : ??? "There will be over 100 million peoples died by lord because the distortion of the world has begun." Jellal : What? The distortion of the world? Kurumi : But you all won't able to see it, because Natsu Dragneel-san's stubbornness of think he really can beat Percher-san, however, he will never able to truly killed Percher-san. Jellal : Natsu will! Meredy : That's right!! Macbeth : Everyone had their faith on him. Sawyer : You will regret of underestimating him! Sorano : That's right! That boy will do something! Eric : That guy had the miracle on his side. Kurumi : Miracle you say? "KihiKihiKihi! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Eric : What so funny? "Looks like you all don't know our Lord, Black Percher-san's power. Our Lord had the power to slaughter Miracles, which means she will definitely kill Natsu Dragneel." Meredy : What did you ... say? *Shocked* "Oh that's right. From the orders of Percher-san, she wanted us to eliminated the opponents. Well then, this is your last moment to live, so I tell you another secret of Spirit. We Spirits had the power to summon Spacequake. Which are extreme destructive, it would destroyed the surroundings at any mass of scales. Like a bomb or so. However, which also means that it only would appear if the Spirit didn't full control her power. But few of us are different, we can summoned it at will, of course me too." Kurumi raised her right hand to the sky which created the sky having a whirlpool-like storm gathering around in the sky. "Kihi! KihiKihiKihiKihi!!! This time, I'll definitely killed you all as I swore to Percher-san. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" All : !!!! Kurumi let down her hand immediately as the Spacequake would be happening soon. However, it was somehow cancel by some similar scale of tremor... Jellal : Huh? The Spacequake never did been occurred which astonished everyone including Kurumi herself. Kurumi : What in the world was that? '"Didn't you know? If you hit a [Spacequake at the moment it starts with a tremor of similar scale, they will cancel each other out." They all raised their heads which saw a young woman flying above them who has a familiar face to the team. The woman has long, wavy blonde hair which held up with a black ribbon and has soulless green eyes. Her attire consisted a red jacket, black shirt, gray tie with cross emblem, white mini-skirt and several belt hanging down from it. Paired with white and black striped tights and Grayish black Gothic boots. Kurumi : That... is... Meredy / Sorano : No... way...! Sawyer / Eric : It couldn't be! Macbeth : That woman is... Jellal : Mavis...Vermilion...? Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters